<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>война бессердечная ж ты сука by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082198">война бессердечная ж ты сука</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Development, Drama, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё решает пехота.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Razak &amp; Others</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>война бессердечная ж ты сука</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oчень авторское видение персонажей с вкраплениями пересказа канона, Сунь Цзы автору не зашёл, Маврикий любовь навеки.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Роберт Хайнлайн, «Звёздный десант»</p><p>1.</p><p>Фрэнсис ненавидел книги. Чтение — для ботанов, умненьких ублюдков, которые вечно издевались над Фрэнсисом. Толстый, смеялись они, тупой и медленный, а ещё папаша у него хиляк, к военной службе не пригоден. И самого Фрэнсиса никуда не возьмут, потому что любой жук умнее его.<br/>Невысокий и пухлый, Фрэнсис чем-то походил на одну из милых круглых собачек. Красивым его назвать было трудно, но и уродливым — тоже. Он то краснел, то бледнел, глотал злые слёзы и порывался поколотить обидчиков, но те легко сбегали или собирались вместе и колотили в ответ. И продолжали насмехаться день за днём.<br/>Фрэнсис ненавидел школу — из-за них и их насмешек.</p><p>В шестом классе отец впервые подарил ему книжку. Рука отца дрожала, и, едва отдав подарок, папа немедленно потянулся к груди, где прятался под тканью уродливый хирургический шов.<br/>Книжка называлась «Стратегикон» и стала первой, которую Фрэнсис по собственной воле дочитал до конца. Её написал древний полководец уже исчезнувшей страны, все тактики и стратегии оттуда были рассчитаны не на современную технику, «Мародёров» и межпланетные войны, а на пехоту и конные отряды с мечами, копьями и луками.<br/>Фрэнсис видел их, пока читал. В его голове разворачивались невероятные баталии, сталкивались армии, ржали кони, нервно вставая на дыбы и давя противников копытами, люди наносили удары и парировали, проигрывали и побеждали. Там не было космических кораблей, но происходило самое главное, самое значимое на поле боя.<br/>У Фрэнсиса впервые в жизни появилась цель.</p><p>Вступить в ряды мобильной пехоты стремились немногие, но Фрэнсису только это и нужно. К выпускному классу он резко вымахал, а занятия спортом превратили его в коренастого крепкого бойца.<br/>Если над ним теперь и смеялись, то только за спиной и шёпотом. Фрэнсис продолжал ненавидеть лобастых умников, подававших заявления в пилоты, стратеги, кто-то даже проходил тест на экстрасенсорные способности; в понимании Фрэнсиса это была необходимая, но излишняя трата сил, на которую сам он никогда размениваться не станет.<br/>Впереди всегда будет мобильная пехота.</p><p>За все последующие годы Фрэнсис ни разу не сомневался в своём выборе. Ни когда ползал по грязи в окопах тренировочного лагеря, ни когда в своём первом бою столкнулся с жуками — он лишь крепче схватился за оружие и начал стрелять, целясь так, как учили.<br/>В первые же полгода службы его повысили до сержанта.<br/>Фрэнсис был забыт — остался лишь сержант Брутто, и вместе с именем ушли все страхи и комплексы прошлого, потому что Брутто на своём месте. Он орал на рядовых, он прикрывал их, он следил, чтобы приказы лейтенанта исполнялись в точности.<br/>Лейтенант гордился им, но дальше в звании не поднимал — потому что сержант Брутто должен быть сержантом, это его роль. Его жизнь.<br/>Брутто женился, помогал жене растить сына, но жизнь вне боя до сих пор казалась сложной. Там как будто чего-то не хватало, и иногда Брутто снова чувствовал себя маленьким обиженным Фрэнсисом, сталкиваясь с заносчивыми умниками-штатскими.<br/>Но сержант Брутто умел ставить их на место.</p><p>2.</p><p>Служба в пехоте стала популярной после того, как в первой войне с жуками десант оказался решающей силой. И когда жуки нанесли новый удар, Брутто охотно вернулся в свой отряд, радуясь от каждого «сержант», произнесённого другими солдатами. Даже новички не испортили ему настроение: пара неоперившихся новобранцев-десантников пыталась острить, но с ними разговор будет короткий, а приставленный Интелом репортёр-штатский всего лишь трусливый мальчишка — может, из него и выйдет толк, но далеко не сразу.<br/>И Карл Дженкинс из спецотдела.<br/>«Чёртовы экстрасенсы», — пробормотал при его появлении Госсард, и Брутто был с ним согласен. Чёртовы лобастые умники — а этот носил форму десантника и умел копаться в чужих мозгах.<br/>Брутто возненавидел его мгновенно.</p><p>На первой же миссии Дженкинс заявил, глядя на чистую, если верить сканерам, базу:<br/>— Там кто-то есть.<br/>— Я же только что сказал, что там пусто! — немедленно рявкнул на него сержант.<br/>Карл вновь отрешённо уставился на серебристое здание.<br/>Он оказался прав.<br/>Он всегда оказывался прав.<br/>Он оказался дружком тех новичков, и ему всегда было с кем посмеяться — хотя смеялся Карл нечасто. Он был хорошим солдатом, его телепатические способности спасали отряд и всё человечество несколько раз.<br/>Но у Брутто сводило челюсть каждый раз, когда тот с отстранённо-задумчивым лицом начинал говорить — неважно что, каждое его слово казалось насмешкой.<br/>«Я умный, а ты — нет».<br/>«Ты сержант, но к моим словам прислушиваются все».<br/>«Я знаю больше, чем ты».<br/>«Я всегда буду знать и понимать больше, чем ты».<br/>Дженкинс никогда этого не говорил. Но Брутто читал это в его глазах и словах, и кулаки чесались врезать нахальному умнику. Особенно когда тот стал звездой Интела, поборов жука-мозга, буквально взорвав его своими телепатическими штучками.<br/>Сержант Брутто не боялся его, но то, что осталось от маленького Фрэнсиса, привычно закрыло голову руками, приготовившись к болезненным насмешкам.</p><p>Миссия «Тофет» изменила всё.<br/>Госсард собрал переводчик — наверняка он был не единственным, кто пытался найти общий язык с жуками, Брутто даже не стал обращать на это внимание. Но Дженкинс обратил — влез со своими замечаниями, мол, жуки не такие, как мы, говорить с ними — провальная затея.<br/>— Не томи нас, Дженкинс, — не выдержал Брутто, встав совсем близко. — Что там внутри головы жука?<br/>Телепат немедленно напрягся, и ухмылка Брутто стала шире. Сержант знал свой отряд достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть в курсе нелюбви Дженкинса к нарушению личного пространства.<br/>— Пустота и мрак. Он живёт, чтобы убивать, — с той самой ненавистной отстранённостью ответил Карл. И его все слушали.<br/>Это тоже бесило до зубовного скрежета: сержанту приходилось орать, чтобы быть услышанным, а Дженкинс всегда говорил тихо, но остальные замолкали, внимая каждому слову. Как будто этот умник был особенным, важным, по-настоящему главным. Брутто схватил его за руку, дружески скалясь:<br/>— Вот бы мне таких солдат!<br/>Карл вырвался из его хватки — тот особо и не удерживал — и огрызнулся:<br/>— В нашем отряде один такой уже есть.<br/>В повисшей тишине хихикнула Флорес — и Брутто сорвался. Он с воплем бросился на отвернувшегося Дженкинса, впечатывая того в стену и пытаясь дотянуться до креплений шлема, чтобы врезать по нахальной морде, по шибко большой черепушке, да побольнее. Чтобы этот чёртов умник запомнил, чтобы не смел!..<br/>Их прервали: Рэйзак отдал приказ готовиться к высадке — и Брутто лишь наградил Дженкинса полным злости взглядом. Тот ответил тем же, и Брутто восторжествовал — он заставил заносчивого умника беситься от ярости.<br/>Для него это было важно.</p><p>После высадки лейтенант спросил у Дженкинса обстановку. Телепат разочарованно помотал головой:<br/>— Ничего, сэр. Наверное, мешает магнитное поле.<br/>Брутто должен бы волноваться, но вместо этого он злорадно ухмыльнулся. А когда Карл при встрече с тощими аборигенами лишь повторил свой жест и пробормотал что-то про сложные мыслительные процессы, якобы слишком запутанные, Брутто едва не рассмеялся в голос.<br/>Похоже, после победы над жуком-мозгом телепат начал сдавать. Умников никогда не хватает надолго, то ли дело — настоящий пехотинец? Может, скоро Дженкинс станет совсем бесполезным, и его отправят в тыл.<br/>Но всё-таки именно Карл первым среагировал на засаду. Зло усмехнувшись, Брутто перехватил оружие поудобнее и принялся палить по жукам: дружелюбные аборигены оказались предателями.<br/>Дженкинс, хоть и бесил, всё-таки был человеком. Своим.</p><p>Когда пропал лейтенант (а вместе с ним и репортёр, но он для Брутто не так важен), сержант на миг замешкался, но тут же взял на себя роль лидера. Он тоже хотел бы найти пропавших — только вот его боевой опыт говорил ему: не пропавших, а погибших. Это не первые его боевые товарищи, которые пали в бою. Брутто уже научился отпускать, хотя до сих пор неприятно.<br/>И от того, что остальные наперебой требовали отправиться на поиски, лучше не стало.<br/>— Сержант Брутто, они живы.<br/>Дженкинс вышел из полумрака, где прятался до этого. Сосредотачивался? Использовал свои телепатические штучки?<br/>— Я чувствую это, — сказал он так, словно это было главным аргументом.<br/>Брутто смерил его тяжёлым взглядом.<br/>— Горе тебе, если ты ошибся.<br/>Но Дженкинс, как всегда, оказался прав.<br/>Брутто этому только радовался.</p><p>Брутто был доволен званием сержанта: пока он заменял лейтенанта на посту командира, он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Что хуже, об этом знали остальные. Особенно — Дженкинс. Благо, телепат догадался молчать об этом.<br/>Но Брутто следил за ним — и первым заметил странности. Карл уходил в себя чаще обычного, замыкался в себе, реагировал не сразу — хотя перед боем словно «включался», вновь становясь обычным солдатом.<br/>— Тебе не кажется, что наш умник будто под кайфом?<br/>Док посмотрел на сержанта, как на безумца.<br/>— Мы все здесь такие.</p><p>Из-за излишне дотошного робота забытое имя прозвучало вслух.<br/>— Фрэнсис? — ахнула Флорес, удивлённо переглядываясь с Дженкинсом и Рико.<br/>— Никому ни слова! — прорычал Брутто, отводя взгляд от телепата.<br/>Удивительно, что его послушались. Внутри поселилось чувство безопасности, впрочем, ненадолго.<br/>Вскоре появился другой повод для беспокойства, всё так же связанный с Карлом Дженкинсом.</p><p>В какие-то моменты казалось, что с Карлом всё в порядке, но иногда на него вновь накатывало некое подобие транса. С каждым днём Дженкинс сдавал всё больше и больше: настолько, что Брутто обратился к лейтенанту с просьбой исключить экстрасенса из отряда и эвакуировать. Рико немедленно влез, вступившись за своего дружка, начал спорить с сержантом, и Рэйзак велел обоим заткнуться и вернуться на свои места.<br/>Победа над ещё одним жуком-мозгом далась Карлу нелегко. Но Брутто всё время был с ним рядом — по странной прихоти Тощих, решивших первыми скормить жучьей твари именно их двоих.<br/>— Жук-мозг знал, что я экстрасенс, — ответил на вопрос об этом Дженкинс. — А ты сопротивлялся яростнее всех, когда меня забирали. Жуку показалось, что мы близки, и смерть одного из нас сломает другого.<br/>— Ты был прав, жуки тупые и ничего не понимают в людях, — усмехнулся Брутто, продолжая крепко сжимать отобранное у Тощего оружие. — Хотя все вы, умники, стукнутые.</p><p>— Так вы теперь с Дженкинсом друзья? — хмыкнул Госсард, когда корабль с отрядом уже оторвался от земли.<br/>Брутто даже говорить ничего не стал, лишь яростно нахмурился — и Госсард сразу сдал назад, бормоча «Понял, понял».<br/>Через секунду Карл уснул, уронив голову ему на плечо.</p><p>На следующий день, проходя мимо рядов столиков в столовой, Брутто услышал обрывки разговора — Флорес, Рико и Дженкинс опять проводили время за дружеским трёпом. Брутто предпочитал общаться с сержантами, к столу которых направлялся, но краем уха уловил несколько фраз.<br/>— Ладно, это был не самый умный поступок! — Рико поднял руки вверх в защитном жесте.<br/>— Как и все остальные, — негромко добавил Карл, улыбнувшись.<br/>Флорес рассмеялась и хлопнула Рико по плечу, а тот надулся — ненадолго, в его глазах уже искрилось веселье.<br/>— Да ладно, мы любим тебя не за это, ведь... — начала было Флорес, но Брутто уже был слишком далеко, чтобы слушать.<br/>То, что Дженкинс общается так со всеми и умеет делать это беззлобно, почему-то умиротворяло.<br/>Этот проклятый умник был хорош.<br/>Был.<br/>Пока контролирующий мозг жук не пытался вцепиться в его шею, и Дженкинс не психанул.</p><p>Уже позже Брутто читал заключение экспертов, пропуская излишне заумные пассажи и вычленяя из текста главное: телепат настолько боялся чужого контроля над своим разумом, что превзошёл себя — и потратил все ресурсы своего разума. Убил жука силой мысли, но сам провалился в кому.<br/>Почти что умер.<br/>Вглядываясь в строчки на своём планшете, Брутто вновь возненавидел чтение, книжки и умников — потому что от них одни проблемы, что от людей, что от жуков.<br/>Проклятые умники.</p><p>Брутто не подавал виду, что что-то не так, да и весь отряд скорбел о потере, но лейтенант что-то заметил. Он слишком хорошо знал своего сержанта.<br/>— Я уже читал это.<br/>— Я знаю, — Рэйзак продолжал хмурится. — Иногда полезно вернуться к истокам.<br/>Брутто посмотрел на потрёпанное бумажное издание. «Искусство войны» Сунь Цзы.<br/>— Я предпочитаю византийский подход.<br/>По взгляду Рэйзака понятно, что тот предпочитает знать как можно больше о любых методах ведения боя. Поэтому он носит нашивки лейтенанта.<br/>— Я знал, — у Брутто не получилось произнести это спокойно, — что умники долго не держатся.<br/>— Дженкинс не умер, сержант.<br/>«Почти что умер», — едва не вырвалось у Брутто, но вместо этого он медленно выдохнул, успокаиваясь.<br/>— Надеюсь, нам не дадут ещё одного умника взамен.<br/>— Дженкинса не заменить.<br/>Во всех трактатах по тактике и стратегии нет такого понятия — незаменимый солдат.<br/>Всех можно заменить.<br/>Когда-нибудь заменят лейтенанта, когда-нибудь и самого Брутто тоже.</p><p>3.</p><p>Сунь Цзы нравится Брутто меньше Маврикия.<br/>Сержанту кажется, что китаец относился к солдатам, как к рабам, предпочитая не воодушевлять, а запугивать, загонять в угол. Но кое в чём он был прав.<br/>«На войне слышали об успехе при быстроте её, даже при неискусности её ведения, и не видели ещё успеха при продолжительности её, даже при искусности её ведения».<br/>Война с жуками слишком затянулась — и, несмотря на победы, потери лишь накапливались. Когда-нибудь солдаты закончатся, и тогда жуки спокойно прилетят на Землю и покорят её без какого-либо сопротивления.<br/>Поэтому Брутто продолжал рваться в бой, искал сражения и дрался со всей яростью. Умники могут думать сколько угодно, но они где-то далеко. На передовой они долго не выдерживают.<br/>Всё решает пехота.<br/>И Брутто намеревался дожить до победы человечества.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>